Resident Evil: Armageddon
by FernandoAuditore94
Summary: Durante RE: Apocalypse. Leon Kennedy, un policia novato que llega por primera vez a Raccoon City. Claire Redfield, estudiante universitaria que regresa a Raccoon de unas vacaciones fuera de la ciudad. ¿Podran salir de Raccoon City antes que sea muy tarde?
1. Bienvenidos a Raccoon City

**Resident Evil:**

**Armageddon  
**

_**(Nota: Ningún elemento o personaje de Resident Evil me pertenece ya sea de las películas o los juegos).**_

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenidos a Raccoon City**

_"Esta viendo Raccoon 7, y ahora el informe del tiempo con Terri Morales."_

_"Son las seis de la mañana y la temperatura ya alcanzo la marca de los 36º C conforme continua este onda de calor sin precedentes..." _

El sonido del televisor irrumpió repentinamente en el apartamento siendo dicho aparato de esos que tenían un reloj o alarma despertador. El apartamento estaba repleto de las cajas amontonadas en las habitaciones totalmente desordenadas. La habitación en la que se encontraba el televisor era el dormitorio el cual contaba con nada mas que una cama desordenada y un armario, dicha habitación también tenia cajas por todo el piso. Obviamente el que vivía ahí acababa de mudarse.

El ruido del noticiero de la mañana hizo que un hombre rubio de no mas de veinte años que se encontraba dormido en la cama despertara de su sueño. Frotándose los ojos tratando se despertar y de no caer dormido extendió la mano a un reloj de muñeca que estaba tirado en el piso. Miro el reloj con los ojos entrecerrados y luego hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

- Genial Kennedy, tu primer dia y vas a llegar tarde - murmuro en voz baja.

Leon Kennedy se levanto de la cama y fue al baño que tenia la habitación. Tras un rápido baño y cepillarse los dientes se dirigió a su armario y saco una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros azules, unos tenis blancos y su arma: una pistola Glock 17.

Leon había llegado a Raccoon City el día anterior y eso que a menos de una hora de la medianoche gracias a un atraso en su transferencia desde Nueva York. Solo tuvo paciencia y energías suficientes para descargar sus pertenencias, llevarlas dentro de su nuevo apartamento en un tercer piso, asegurar la puerta y tirarse a la cama inmediatamente después. Ya que su auto aun estaba en un taller en Manhattan tenia que ir a pie las ocho cuadras que lo separan de la estación de policía.

Tras tomar unos tres cargadores y ponerlos en su cinturón saco por ultimo una chaqueta de cuero marrón poniéndosela de tal forma de que la Glock que estaba con su funda en su cinturón no quedara a la vista ya que no era aconsejable el salir mostrando el arma a toda persona que se cruzara con el, apago la television y salio a grandes pasos de su apartamento cerrando la puerta por detrás y con llave.

* * *

Entrada a la Colmena.

El túnel de acceso a la Colmena se parece ligeramente a la entrada a un estacionamiento subterráneo a excepción de la compuerta de acero y el grupo de personas en traje negro con mascaras de oxigeno. Algunos de ellos llevan armas. Uno de los soldados de Umbrella tecleo alguna contraseña en una especie de minicomputadora en la parte posterior su antebrazo izquierdo y abre la compuerta.

- Equipo de avanzada, adelante -

Un grupo de los soldados armados entro por las compuertas abiertas hacia la oscuridad. Se oyeron gruñidos inhumanos. De pronto la minicomputadora muestra miles de puntos naranja acercándose al equipo de avanzada, antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo un grupo de Lickers salta desde la entrada y ataca a los soldados que disparan inútilmente.

* * *

Estacion de policia de Raccoon City.

El amplio edificio de tres pisos con una cuadra de extensión se alzaba en el centro de la ciudad oculto por los rascacielos construidos a su alrededor. Leon camino despreocupado por el estacionamiento de la estación y subió las gradas que había frente a la puerta de ingreso al vestíbulo.

La habitación era bastante amplia comparable a algún museo europeo importante. Tras algo de papeleo y una breve presentación con Marvin Branagh, el líder de su unidad, Leon se dirigió a los casilleros del lugar donde se puso el uniforme de la unidad a la que le habían asignado.

Dicho uniforme era principalmente de color azul oscuro, llevaba una chaqueta de manga corta sobre una camiseta blanca de manga larga tenia almohadillas que cubrían su pecho y hombros de un color mas oscuro, en estas se podía leer claramente las siglas "R.P.D." tanto detrás como adelante, pantalones azul oscuro y botas negras.

No fue mucho después cuando la alarma se disparo.

En ese instante Leon dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió al garage donde estaban los vehiculos del departamento en el que ya se congregaban todos los que pertenecían a su unidad, aunque también había otras ya abordando sus vehículos.

- ¡Esta es la situación! ¡Tenemos una revuelta particularmente violenta en Central Square! ¡Debemos de ir y poner todo en orden lo mas pronto posible! - instruyo Marvin mientras se paseaba de una lado a otro frente a su unidad a cargo que estaba formada en linea frente a el.

- ¡¿Y que están esperando? ¡Teníamos que estar ahí para ayer, muevanse! - dijo Marvin con lo que los demas comenzaron a moverse, entre ellos Leon.

Todos entraron a una furgoneta negra con la insignea de la policia, la cual arranco poco después dejando la estación detrás.

* * *

Puente de Raven's Gate.

La principal ruta de entrada a Raccoon City estaba extrañamente vacía ese día ya que usualmente estaba llena de autos esperando entrar a la ciudad modelo de Umbrella. El camino de asfalto estaba sereno de tal forma que solo se podía escuchar el sonido de las aves que vivían en el bosque que rodeaba Raccoon. Esta tranquilidad es rota cuando una motocicleta roja pasa por la carretera en dirección al puente.

-_ "Mientras mas vació mejor para mi"_ - dijo mentalmente la chica que la conducía proponiéndose cruzar el puente.

Traía puesta una camiseta negra de manga corta, un chaleco rojo sin mangas con el dibujo de un ángel en la parte posterior sobre la cual se podía leer la frase "Let Me Live", un pantalón de mezclilla sobre un pantalon corto de color negro, un casco y unas botas de vaquero. Todo el conjunto le quedaba como una segunda piel. Su cabello largo y pelirrojo sobresalia por la parte posterior del casco y danzaba con el viento.

Claire Redfield conducía una motocicleta Harley-Davison roja la cual acelero aprovechando la falta de trafico. Chris la mataría de saber que aceleraba la velocidad de esa forma.

Había sido un largo y apacible viaje aprovechando las vacaciones sobre todo para ver a su novio que se había ido a estudiar a la universidad de Stoneville hace mas de un año. Llevaban una relación a larga distancia desde que recibió esa beca y salio para Stoneville, aunque Claire no es del tipo que gusta de esas relaciones, mas bien se estaba siendo difícil mantenerla por mucho mas tiempo. 

-_ "¿Tal vez debería mencionarselo en su próxima cita por internet?" _- penso Claire._  
_

Los pensamientos volaron de la cabeza de Claire al sonido de un helicóptero. Tras doblar a la acera izquierda del puente y detenerse un momento vio unas doce SUV negras pasar en fila por un mismo carril del puente cual convoy del ejercito escoltados por un helicóptero negro con una insignia en ambos lados, la insignia de Umbrella.

Claire observo extrañada como los vehículos entro en fila en dirección a Raccoon City. Se quedo ahí hasta que la caravana se adentro en la masa de edificios de Raccoon.

Sin darle mas importancia Claire acelero nuevamente y siguió su camino de entrada a la ciudad. A poca distancia de cruzar el puente pudo deslumbrar el letrero de "Bienvenidos a Raccoon City".

* * *

Fin del Cap 1. Un tanto corto pero ayuda a manera de introducción. Decidí hacer este fic ya que lo único que me molesta de las películas de Resident Evil es que omiten por completo al dúo de Leon y Claire (sin mencionar que practicamente no existe ningún Leon en la trilogía), aunque a parte de eso disfrute ver las tres películas.

Este fic tendrá una trama totalmente independiente de Apocalypse pero como ya es obvio habrá algunos detalles en común. Por si tienen alguna idea para el fic, los reviews son bienvenidos.

Próximo Capitulo: **A las puertas del Infierno**

Hasta la próxima.


	2. A las Puertas del Infierno

**Resident Evil:**

**Armageddon  
**

**Capitulo 2: A las Puertas del Infierno**

_13 horas después._

Claire conducía su Harley rápidamente por el centro de Raccoon City ya en horas de la tarde, acababa de salir del complejo de apartamentos donde Chris vivía, pero lo unico que le dijo Mike, el vecino de Chris, fue que un día había hecho las maletas y se había largado a Dios sabe donde. No había dejado dirección ni numero para que se le contactara. Había hablado con todos sus conocidos pero no surgía nada. Era como si Chris se hubiera desvanecido de la faz del planeta.

- _"Bien, no hay por que alarmarse, tal vez si voy a la estación pueda contactarme con Jill o Brad a ver si ellos saben algo"_ - se dijo mentalmente intentando calmar sus angustias.

Durante su estancia en Stoneville, Claire había oído acerca del incidente que hubo en las afueras de Raccoon, en las montañas de Arklay para ser mas preciso. Una serie de asesinatos similar a los de Jack, el destripador, pero esta vez no eran solo mujeres que iban solas en la noche, eran hombres, mujeres e incluso un par de niñas pequeñas a los que habían asesinado. El escuadrón de S.T.A.R.S. fue enviado a investigar pero al desaparecer el primer equipo que enviaron, fue al de Chris a quienes encomendaron la búsqueda. Desconocía el resto de los acontecimientos, pero solo Chris, Jill y Brad regresaron.

Al parecer a los de arriba les pareció ridícula la historia que se les fue informada, algo de una mansión mas o menos. Chris, Jill y Brad fueron suspendidos de los S.T.A.R.S. y tachados de mentirosos.

Claire giro la esquina entrando a la calle Oak la cual la llevaría a la estación de policía, antes de girar alcanzo a ver a algún tipo de pelea siguiendo la calle mas adelante pero paso de largo sin importarle. Siguió conduciendo entre los autos hasta que una pequeña escena ocurrió delante de ella.

Un auto deportivo rojo chillo ruidosamente al intentar frenar desesperadamente, mas no lo consiguió y atropello a una mujer en traje de oficina antes de chocar con un poste de luz, el chofer abrió la puerta y salio corriendo de ahí como alma que persigue el diablo. Claire al igual que muchas personas cerca de ahí se vieron perturbadas por el accidente. Detuvo la moto a poca distancia el auto, desmonto la Harley, se quito el casco y lo puso encima del asiento para luego acercarse a la escena del accidente. Mas personas ya se habían acercado a la mujer que se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo.

- ¡¿Esta bien? - dijo una mujer anciana que estaba entre la multitud.

- ¡No respira! -

- ¡Llamen al 911! -

- ¡¿A donde se fue el imbécil ese? -

Más y más exclamaciones como esas se daban entre la multitud, Claire intento hacerse paso entre la gente para poder acercarse a la mujer. Pero entonces alguien grito:

- ¡Esta viva! -

En efecto la mujer comenzo a mover el brazo derecho, luego el izquierdo y finalmente sus piernas. Sus extremidades hacían torpes esfuerzos por levantarla. Hubo quienes le dijeron que no se levantara, que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo, pero ella no hacia caso.

Entonces finalmente la mujer se puso de pie, pero para horror de los espectadores tenia una herida enorme en un costado del estomago y una segunda herida se hallaba en su rodilla. Por poco se tropieza y fue ayudada por un hombre que estaba entre la multitud. Pero entonces Claire alcanzo a ver el rostro de la mujer.

Sus ojos eran totalmente blancos, su piel era palida y mas que todo tenia un gran trozo de carne faltante en la boca dejando al aire sus dientes los cuales se clavaron en el cuello del hombre que intento ayudarla. Al ver este acto las personas comienzan a retroceder asustadas.

- ¡Quitenmela, Quitenmela! - grito el hombre todavía presa de la zombi.

Claire alcanzo a oír mas gritos. Unas personas en condiciones similares a la mujer iban saliendo lenta y torpemente de uno de los callejones atacando a quien se atraviese en su camino.

- _"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE?"_ - pensó Claire alarmada.

Rápidamente corrio a su moto, se puso el casco y arranco saliendo de la escena con gran velocidad evadiendo a algunos zombis en el camino, ajena a que es el mismísimo infierno el que se estaba apoderando de Raccoon City.

* * *

El distrito comercial de Raccoon City se habia transformado en un campo de batalla de un momento a otro a comenzar a caer la noche. Las personas huían de los zombis que se aproximaban tambaleantes, estos llegaban por montones avanzando entre autos estrellados e incendios. En los callejones, aceras y demás, cadáveres de recién fallecidos volvían a la vida en segundos. Todavía quedaban algunas personas vivas pero estaban encerradas en sus autos con los zombis golpeando el parabrisas. Mas de un desafortunado se encontró rodeado por no muertos y con su fin.

En ese preciso instante Leon estaba entre un grupo de policías, todos en posiciones típicas en una situación de tiroteo en una barricada hecha de patrullas y autos que intentaba bloquear el paso, delante de ellos una multitud de cadáveres andantes avanzaba continuamente hacia ellos por la calle, gimiendo y tambaleándose.

Fue cuando los zombis estaban a poco menos de tres metros que ordenaron el ataque:

- ¡FUEGO! - exclamo Marvin quien estaba al lado de Leon.

Todas la armas de los policías presentes dispararon casí simultaneamente. Escopetas, pistolas, rifles e incluso ametralladoras vaciaron sus municiones en los zombis frente a ellos. Los cadaveres andantes recibieron disparos en el torso, estomago, brazos, hombros y piernas, pero aun seguían avanzando hacia ellos.

- ¡Maldita sea! -

- ¡No se detengan! -

Los zombis se fueron acercando a las patrullas mientras los disparos se hacían mas frenéticos, muchos de los oficiales comenzaron a entrar en pánico. Leon disparo sin cesar su Glock 17, logrando pegar a uno en la cabeza, el zombi que recibió el impacto de la bala cayó en seco al suelo y no se volvió a levantar.

- ¡Denles a la cabeza! - exclamo esperando que alguien le oyese en medio de tanto alboroto.

Entonces uno de ellos se apareció desde atrás de la barricada y mordió a Marvin en el brazo fuertemente. Marvin dejo escapar un grito de dolor antes de volarle la cabeza al zombi con su pistola Beretta. Detrás de ellos una segunda horda comenzo a formarse. Ambos frentes se aproximaban lentamente.

Los primeros zombis pronto llegaron a la barricada y derribaron a dos policías que disparaban desde su patrulla, devorandolos en el suelo. Luego llegaron mas y mas zombis que comenzaron a derribar a los defensores de la barricada como piezas de domino. Pronto los que estaban a ambos lados de Leon fueron atacados.

- ¡Retrocedan, retrocedan! - dijo alguien del grupo.

Leon empezó a retroceder junto con Marvin a un callejón despejado a su izquierda al igual que otros policías que escaparon a edificios u otros callejones.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, son demasiados! - exclamo Leon.

- ¡Por aquí! - ordeno Marvin sujetandose el brazo herido y ambos se internaron en un callejón lateral.

Los zombis comenzaban a seguirlos a montones por el callejón mientras los últimos policías que quedaban en la barricada eran exterminados por los demás zombis. Pronto, mientras el sol se ocultaba por completo en el horizonte, los disparos se hicieron mas espaciados entre si hasta que ya no hubo ninguno.

* * *

_"Es un caos total en el puente de Raven's Gate. Hay literamente miles de personas que intentan por todos los medios de salir de Raccoon City."_

_"Todavía es desconocida la causa exacta de este éxodo masivo de personas y el que la Corporación Umbrella sellara toda salida de la ciudad a excepción de esta. Se cree que esta tragedia esta conectada a los ataques que se presentaron la mañana de este mismo día"_

_"Se ha declarado una cuarentena total al área metropolitana de Raccoon City."_

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y el sol ya se había perdido tras la silueta de las montañas Arklay. Claire acelero su moto en medio de la noche pasando de lado a varios zombis que intentaban darle caza inútilmente. La calle estaba poblada de autos chocados, incendios y desastre por doquier, hacia horas que no veía a nadie realmente vivo. Toda la ciudad estaba casí a oscuras y llena de cadáveres andantes con la única meta de tener a quien se atraviese en su camino com su aperitivo.

La única razón de que Claire siguiera viva es que se mantuvo dando vueltas por la ciudad en su Harley, atravesó cada barrio de Raccoon City y por lo que le mostraba el paisaje a su alrededor parecía que no quedaba nadie mas en la ciudad excepto ella. Entonces su moto comenzo a aminorar la marcha y el motor a detenerse, indicando lo que Claire temía que sucediera. Se acabo la gasolina.

- Demonios - dijo entre dientes antes de tener que detenerse forzosamente en una esquina.

Claire se bajo de la moto y se quito el casco tirandolo donde sea, fruncio el ceño al notar el olor a podredumbre que había adquirido la ciudad. Claire pudo observar que ya habían algunos zombis acercándose a ella desde el otro lado de la calle. Se hecho a correr hacia una calle lateral totalmente vacía, entonces distinguió un local en una esquina cercana, al cual ella solía ir a comer con Chris muy seguido. El letrero sobre el local decía: Emmy's Dinner.

El cristal de la ventana frontal le mostró el interior carente de iluminación sin nadie a la vista, posiblemente podria conseguir un cuchillo o algún tipo de arma u objeto con el cual defenderse dentro del local. No lo pensó dos veces y entro por la puerta con el cartel de "Abierto".

El local en forma de "L" con apariencia de restaurante de carretera frecuentado por camioneros estaba desierto, la luz de la luna y de algunos incendios en el exterior dejaban ver que a pesar de tal catástrofe no había mas desorden que unos menús tirados en el suelo por aqui y un vaso de agua derramado por alla. Claire se dirigió al final de la barra a su derecha donde debería de estar la puerta de acceso a la cocina, pero un ruido llamo la atención, provenía de detrás de la barra.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? - dijo acercándose a paso cauteloso.

Se oyó un gruñido que le provoco un escalofrío, se acerco al borde de la barra y giro a su izquierda. Claire quedo petrificada al ver a un hombre con traje de cocinero agachado sobre el cuerpo de una camarera tendida en el suelo, un charco de sangre secándose y extendiéndose desde debajo del cuerpo de la camarera le advirtio de lo que sucedía. Claire retrocedió lentamente esperando no atraer la atención del zombi.

Entonces una serie de golpes bruscos y torpes en la ventana que hicieron que retrocediera alarmada le indicaron que mas zombis habían llegado. El cocinero se volteo viendola al otro lado de la barra y comenzo a levantarse torpemente para atraparla. Claire vio un cuchillo sobre una de las mesas y lo agarro rápidamente, luego volteo hacia el cocinero delante de ella lista para arremeter con el cuchillo pero al mismo tiempo retrocediendo y procurando alejarse de la ventana que era golpeada por los zombis. Si mal no recordaba la salida de emergencia estaba del otro lado del local.

Claire giro sobre sus tobillos comenzando a correr al llegar a la curva que daba el local y salio corriendo hacia la salida de emergencia con el cocinero todavía detrás de ella. A toda velocidad abrió la puerta saliendo al callejón al que daba dicha salida. Claire se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con un rifle apuntandole justo en el rostro.

* * *

Leon y Marvin, quien tenia un vendaje improvisado en el brazo, se apresuraron a cruzar delante de una ventana bloqueada por tablones de madera que estaban espaciados lo suficiente para que los zombis estiraran los brazos por entre ellas, tratando de agarrarlos. El callejón estaba húmedo y lleno de basura sin mencionar el olor a podrido que se había apoderado de la ciudad.

Leon giro por una esquina solo para encontrarse con unos diez o mas zombis entrando tambaleantes desde una calle aledaña. De los tres disparos propinados, solo dos alcanzaron a herir a dos zombis en la cabeza. Marvin por su parte comenzo a disparar un rifle Springfield 1903, recuperado de una patrulla abandonada contra zombis de un callejón lateral.

El duo comenzo a correr al casi ser casi rebazados por los zombis. Atravezaron una reja llegando a un callejon que se dividia en dos con una puerta con un letrero de "salida de emergencia" encima de el.

Justo cuando pasaban enfrente de dicha puerta, esta se abrió de golpe. Marvin instintivamente punto el rifle a la puerta de la que salio una chica de cabello largo y pelirrojo de no mas de diecinueve años usando una camiseta negra de manga corta, un chaleco rojo sin mangas, un pantalón de mezclilla sobre unos pantalones cortos de color negro y unas botas de vaquero. Traía un cuchillo en su mano derecha.

- ¡Espera! ¡No dispares! - dijo levantando ambas manos delante de ella.

Leon reacciono al ver una silueta tambaleante aproximandose por detrás de la chica.

- ¡Agachate! - le dijo Leon.

La chica lo hizo y un disparo certero atravesó la cabeza del zombi justo entre los ojos. La pelirroja giro para ver el cadáver tendido en el suelo y luego se volteo hacia ellos. Ahí fue cuando Leon la reconoció.

- ¿Claire? - dijo sorprendido al encontrar a su vieja amiga de la infancia en medio de un desastre como ese.

- ¡Leon! - dijo Claire levantandose y abrazándolo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Lamento interrumpir, pero se nos vienen encima! - dijo Marvin mientras disparaba a zombis que venían de la parte delantera del local.

Leon y Claire se separaron permitiendo al primero disparar contra los zombis. Los tres comenzaron a correr dirigiéndose al otro callejón esquivando cajas, cubos, bidones y bolsas de basura. Pronto llegaron a una reja sin puerta la cual treparon apresurados ya que el coro de gemidos y gruñidos se hacia cada vez mas cerca. Saltaron al otro lado y siguieron corriendo sin mirar atrás adentrandose en los callejones.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_(Nota: Ningún elemento o personaje de Resident Evil me pertenece ya sea de las películas o los juegos)._

Fin el Cap 2. Bien Leon y Claire ya están juntos y con Marvin se encaminan al edificio de la comisaria, pero no sera por mucho tiempo. Quisiera aprovechar la ocasión para aclarar que lo único que me molesta de las películas es que no hay dúo de Leon y Claire, ojo soy fan de esos dos, y que por el resto me encantan las películas de resident evil, no entiendo como puede haber tanta gente que insiste que se debe de ser mas fiel a los juegos ya que seria muy aburrido si hicieran una película exactamente igual a los juegos, para eso que simplemente podrían jugar un remake o algo así.

Próximo Capitulo: **La Ley y el Caos, parte I**

En fin, hasta la próxima.


	3. La Ley y el Caos, parte I

**Resident Evil:**

**Armageddon**

**Capitulo 2: La Ley y el Caos, parte I  
**

La habitación es de forma rectangular, con todas sus paredes pintadas de un blanco pulcro y con tres puertas que la conectan a otras habitaciones, en la pared que se encuentra directamente en frente de lo que parece la puerta principal de acceso, una ventana tras la cual hay una cámara para manejo de materiales tóxicos, una mesa frente a la ventana y finalmente en el suelo se encuentra la insignia de la Corporación Umbrella. En frente a la mesa se encuentra un hombre rubio, aparentemente de cuarenta años a lo mínimo, vestido con una bata de laboratorio blanca sobre sus ropas civiles.

El hombre anda metiendo apresuradamente unos viales o envases pequeños hechos de cristal en forma de cilindro dentro del cual hay dos espirales de cristal llenas de un liquido purpura a un maletín especial para manejar los viales. Sus manos sudorosas apenas pueden manipular los viales sin que se le resbalen. Finalmente toma una pistola-jeringa metálica y uno de los viales guardándoselos en uno se los bolsillos de su bata. En la parte frontal de la bata lleva una tarjeta con la insignia de Umbrella que dice:

_"Dr. William Birkin"_

_"Director General"_

_"Hospital de Raccoon City"_

William finalmente termina de guardar las muestras y cierra el maletín, justo entonces comienzan a oírse pasos apresurarse hacia la habitación. William se pone tenso mientras su mano se estiraba hasta alcanzar un revolver cargado y lo apunto a la puerta detrás de el.

* * *

Leon, Claire y Marvin corrieron entre los callejones llenos de niebla sin detenerse a pesar de que los gemidos de los zombis habían dejado de oírse hace un buen rato. Los edificios a los lados del callejón tenían sus interiores completamente a oscuras, el camino que se extendía delante de ellos exhibía cadáveres tirados en el piso y basura por doquier.

Pronto el callejon por el que corrian desemboco en una calle de una sola via cuya unica ocupante era un taxi estrellado contra un poste y con las puertas abiertas. Los tres aminoraron la marcha hasta detenerse junto al taxi estrellado e intentaron recobrar el aliento, lo que pasando un rato lograron.

- ¿Que demonios ocurre aquí? ¡Apenas si llevo menos de un día en la ciudad, y todo el lugar se volvió loco! - dijo Claire.

- Hey, no me mires a mi, apenas es mi primer día - respondió Leon - Pero ¿que no estabas en Stoneville con ese tal _Steve_? - Leon no pudo evitar pronunciar con un poco de enojo el nombre del novio de Claire, cosa que nadie noto.

- Las clases iniciaban la próxima semana así que me regrese esta mañana para arreglar asuntos de la inscripción, ¿y que me dices tu, que Manhattan ya te aburrió? -

- Nah, me transfirieron como una medida tras esos incidentes que hubo en Arklay, se supone que hoy seria mi primer día. Grandioso ¿no? -

Ciertamente Claire no se esperaba encontrarse con Leon después de tanto tiempo al volver a Raccoon City ni tan repentinamente, pero mas que todo no se imagino que ambos estarían atrapados juntos en medio de un apocalipsis zombi.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos, vengan! - dijo Marvin quien estaba un poco alejado de ambos revisando un grupo de patrullas abandonadas.

Leon y Claire caminaron hasta donde estaba Marvin, junto a una patrulla estrellada de lado contra un muro en una intersección en forma de "T".

- Encontré algunas cosas útiles -

Marvin saco de la guantera de la patrulla una pistola Browing HP, también habían un par de cargadores vacíos y tres cajas de balas junto al arma. Claire tomo el arma que se le ofreció además de los cargadores y una caja de balas de las cuales introdujo a los cargadores rápidamente gracias a las cosas sobre armas de fuego que aprendió de Chris mientras Leon y Marvin tomaban las otras dos cajas.

Entonces oyeron a la bocina de un camión, y para su sorpresa vieron que una cisterna fuera de control se dirigía hacia ellos e iba a chocar. Claire y Leon comenzaron a la izquierda dando enormes zancadas para escapar del carro cisterna que se aproximaba a toda velocidad. Pudieron oir con claridad como el vehículo colisionaba con la pared en la que terminaba la calle. Dos segundos después:

¡Baaammm!

Ambos fueron derribados al suelo por una inmensa onda formada por la explosión. Los dos se quedaron en el suelo por lo que duro el resto de la explosión que ilumino la noche por un fugaz momento y tras los cual comenzaron a caer restos humeantes sobre ellos. Leon se levanto algo tambaleante y extendió una mano a Claire quien la agarro y se puso de pie. La cisterna en llamas cortaba la calle formando una pared de fuego impenetrable. No había ninguna señal de Marvin.

- ¡Marvin! - exclamo Leon esperando que hubiera una respuesta.

- ¡Estoy bien! - el grito de Marvin era muy débil pero audible - ¡Dirijanse hacia la estación! ¡Nos vemos allá! -

Algunos zombis de edificios, autos y callejones aledaños comenzaban a emerger desde sus escondrijos avanzando hacia ellos.

- ¡Entendido! -

Ambos giraron haciendo frente a la horda de zombis que comenzaba a formarse alrededor suyo, algunos disparos comenzaban a oírse del otro lado del muro de fuego, Marvin había comenzado a moverse.

- ¡Por allí! - dijo Claire señalando con el dedo una brecha entre los cadáveres andantes y a un letrero no muy lejos que decía:

_"Raccoon Police Dep."_

_"6 km"._

Claire comenzo a correr hacia dicha brecha al igual que Leon entre los autos y edificios poblados de zombis.

* * *

Una figura pequeña caminaba sola en la oscuridad. Los autos chocados, incendios pequeños y escombros se extendían por la calle hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Se trataba de una niña rubia, iba vestida con un uniforme azul compuesto por unos zapatos negros, una falda azul oscuro, una camisa de manga larga de un azul mas claro, corbata y un terno del mismo color de la falda, y una mochila roja. Había estado vagando por la ciudad durante horas y estaba agotada.

Sherry Birkin caminaba en medio de la calle con ambas manos rodeando un pendiente que traía alrededor del cuello, tan grande que llenaba toda su palma. Tenia que llegar con su madre.

Sherry apretó aun mas el pendiente al oír gemidos tétricos provenir de detrás de ella. Tan pronto escucharlos comenzo a correr rápidamente. Pero mas gemidos y gruñidos se unieron a aquellas figuras que la perseguían, Sherry se detuvo al doblar una esquina mirando angustiada a ambos lados finalmente vio un lugar en que podría refugiarse.

El edificio de un solo piso contaba con su propio estacionamiento el cual había sufrido choques y presentaba algunos incendios, los vidrios de la parte frontal estaban ligeramente manchados por sangre y uno de ellos estaba roto, el letrero sobre el edificio aun estaba encendido, en el cual se podía leer claramente en letras blancas: K-Mart.

Sherry comenzo a correr para ponerse a refugio en aquel edificio aun con los gemidos acercándose.

* * *

- ¡Claire, cuidado! - exclamo Leon.

La advertencia permitio a Claire evitar ser aplastada por una puerta que había sido derribada por un zombi. Las balas de la Browing HP penetraron la cabeza del zombi, matándolo nuevamente.

Un par de zombis se hallaban en el asfalto con heridas de bala en la frente en medio de la calle de una sola vía. Había una barricada policial que se alzaba a sus espaldas y cortaba la calle unas tres cuadras mas abajo, a la derecha de la calle habían autos aparcados, algunos con las ventanas rotas. La calle estaba bordeada por pequeños negocios como una peluquería, una tienda de comida rápida y en la esquina se podía divisar una tienda de ropa con la vitrina donde se exhibían los maniquies rota.

- Vaya primer dia ¿eh? - dijo Claire intentando pensar en algo mas que no fueran los zombis que poblaban la ciudad.

- Ni que lo digas -

- ¿Cuanto falta para la estación? con tanto caos ya casí no puedo ubicarme -

- Dejame ver, como cruzando el paso elevado -

- ¡Faltan kilómetros para eso! - dijo la pelirroja frustrada dandose cuenta de que aparentemente sin saberlo habían caminado en forma de una curva de modo que la estación estaba aun mas lejos que antes.

Un hombre salio de un callejón de la nada. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre y algo desgarradas alrededor de una medida en su brazo izquierdo. El zombi agarro fuertemente el brazo de Claire pero Leon apunto su pistola y jalo el gatillo sin darle tiempo a morderla. El disparo le atravesó la cabeza y se desplomo quedando a centímetros de las botas de Claire quien tenia los ojos abiertos y tenia una expresión aterrorizada al igual que Leon.

- Gracias - dijo Claire a lo cual Leon respondió asintiendo levemente.

El sonido de un coro de gruñidos llego hasta sus oídos y el olor a carne podrida, dirigido por una brisa repentina, aumento increíblemente haciendo que ambos abrieran sus ojos de par en par a toda su capacidad. Había un sonido de fondo, uno que hizo que una vocecita aterrada en sus cabezas que ya no fuera tan pequeña.

- ¿Leon? -

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Oyes pisadas acercándose, _muchas _pisadas acercándose?_ -_

Leon y Claire comenzaron a girar lentamente hacia atrás. Detrás de ellos una cantidad masiva de infectados que avanzaban tambaleantes y a tropezones, apareciendo de ambos extremos una calle perpendicular y llenando por completo la calle, convirtiéndose en una sola y enorme horda que se dirigía hacia ellos.

- ¡CORRE! - grito Leon, sugerencia que Claire acepto de inmediato.

Pronto su camino se vio cortado por tres contenedores de basura que habían sido movidos de su lugar para servir como barricada. Los dos se subieron encima de los contenedores con la horda no muy lejos detrás de ellos y bajaron de un salto. En le otra calle habían mas zombis, un grupo no tan numeroso como el que tenían por detrás pero igualmente eran muchos.

- ¡Allí! - exclamo Leon.

No muy lejos mal aparcada a la derecha de ambos estaba una patrulla con las puertas de los asientos del conductor y el acompañante abiertas, y con el conductor aun dentro pero _realmente_ muerto. Corrieron esquivando a los zombis que intentaban agarrarlos y llegaron a la patrulla. Claire se sentó en el asiento del conductor cerrando la puerta, Leon saco al cadáver que antaño había sido su conductor con un poco de lastima y cerro la puerta tras de el. Para su suerte las llaves estaban puestas, Leon las agarro inmediatamente y las giro. Las luces que habían sobre el vehículo se encendieron bañando a la calle y a los zombis en ella en luces azules y rojas.

- Ponte el cinturon -

Claire tuvo poco o no tuvo nada de tiempo de responder ya que el auto arranco de golpe haciendo que la goma de las ruedas chille antes de salir disparado hacia adelante atropellando a una mujer zombi a la que le faltaba un brazo, la pelirroja no tuvo mas opción que aferrar su mano derecha al agarrador que había sobre la puerta de su lado del auto y su mano izquierda sobre la base del asiento en el cual estaba. Leon evadió a los zombis ignorando el impulso de atropellar a mas de ellos con el auto.

Tras salir de entre la multitud de infectados, Leon redujo la velocidad ya algo mas calmado.

- Mierda, eso estuvo cerca - dijo Claire tras dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Leon extendió su mano para agarrar la radio e intentar hacer contacto con la estación.

- Maldita sea - dijo al darse cuenta de que estaba muy averiada para funcionar.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - dijo Claire.

- Bien, iremos a la estación a reunirnos con Marvin, revisaremos si hay alguien que no haya perdido un tornillo aun con vida y nos iremos de la ciudad - dijo Leon mientras conducía entre las calles destruidas.

* * *

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y entraron tres personas fuertemente armadas, apuntando sus ametralladoras a William Birkin quien había bajado el revolver por inercia, los tres estaban usando un uniforme militar completamente negro con mascaras de gas, en sus hombros y pechos se encontraba la insignia de Umbrella.

- Doctor Birkin, nuestras ordenes son claras, estamos aqui para llevarnos las muestras de G - dijo una con voz femenina.

- Así que colabore y nadie saldrá herido, anciano - dijo uno con una voz masculina.

La mirada de William reflejaba furia y un leve brillo de locura. Entonces levanto el revolver hacia los agentes de Umbrella. Pero una ráfaga de balas proveniente de una de las ametralladoras lo golpeo, provocandole múltiples heridas de balas en todo el cuerpo. William lanzo un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo. La tercera persona presente obligo al que habia abierto fuego a dejar de disparar.

- ¡Hey! - exclamo el de la voz masculina.

- ¡Imbecil! Pudiste destruir las muestras - dijo el tercero con una voz mas seria.

El tercero se alejo del grupo y recogió el maletín con las muestras de G que había caído al piso, ileso por azar del destino. Mientras giraba para salir de la habitación tras los otros dos que ya habían salido, presiono un botón de un comunicador de su oído.

- Aquí HUNK, hemos conseguido todas las muestras de G. Misión cumplida. - dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

William, quien había permanecido inmóvil hasta ese momento, se arrastro por el suelo con un dolor inmenso recorriendo su cuerpo. Finalmente logro juntar las fuerzas para apoyarse de espaldas contra una pared. Su mano temblorosa se dirigió al bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio llena de su sangre. Logro sacar la pistola-jeringa y el vial que logro conservar. Cargo la pistola-jeringa con el liquido purpura y se lo dirigió temblorosamente a su brazo, cerrando los ojos mientras se inyectaba aquel liquido extraño en su cuerpo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_(Nota: Ningún elemento o personaje de Resident Evil me pertenece ya sea de las películas o los juegos)._

Fin el Cap 2. Bien no creo que necesitare explicar mucho de lo que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo. Es decir: Sherry, K-Mart, Raccoon City, K-Mart, Claire, K-Mart, Zombis, ¿Ya mencione K-Mart? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.

Próximo Capitulo: **La Ley y el Caos, parte II**

Hasta la próxima.


	4. La Ley y el Caos, parte II

**Resident Evil:**

**Armageddon**

**Capitulo 3: La Ley y el Caos, parte II  
**

Ambos llevaban ya varias horas conduciendo la patrulla a través de las calles de Raccoon City. Claire veía los edificios pasar por la ventana rápidamente mientras que Leon conducía el auto. Muchas de las calles que llevaban a la estación de policía estaban cortadas por barricadas que les impedían el paso, aunque eso no detuvo a los zombis que deambulaban al otro lado de estas, así que estaban forzados a buscar alguna ruta alternativa para llegar al edificio.

Una ligera niebla se extendía por las calles entre los autos en llamas, la noche cubría la ciudad y la poca luz provenía de los postes de luz además de las pocas luces prendidas dentro de los edificios. Entonces un extraño sonido llego a los oídos de Claire, durante unos segundos la pelirroja no reconoció el sonido, pero entonces este se hizo mas cercano hasta que fue perfectamente reconocible.

- _"Un helicóptero... ¡Las aspas de un helicóptero!"_ - exclamo mentalmente.

Los ojos de Claire buscaron inmediatamente a Leon, quien a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, también había reconocido el sonido. El policía piso inmediatamente el freno y detuvo la patrulla en medio de la calle. Sin perder ni un segundo ambos salieron por las puertas de la patrulla, poniéndose delante de ella y miraron al cielo nocturno.

Un helicóptero sobre volaba la ciudad, era de color negro con una insignia pintada en ambos lados, era un helicóptero de Umbrella. Había un enorme contenedor metálico que sobrepasaba por mucho el tamaño de un ser humano colgando del helicóptero por medio de un cable de acero.

Claire comenzo a gritar y a mover los brazos en un intento de atraer la atención del piloto mientras que Leon se ponía a buscar algo en la patrulla, poco después salio con una bengala en la mano la cual encendió y procedió a imitar los movimientos de Claire.

- ¡HEY! ¡HEY, AQUI! -

El helicóptero seguía volando sobre ellos sin percatarse de su presencia. No mucho rato después, este comenzo a volar hacia un lado, alejándose de los dos. Las esperanzas de Claire y Leon desaparecieron al ver al helicóptero alejarse.

- ¿A donde va? - dijo Claire.

- No lo se, pero sera mejor seguir nuestro camino a la estación, puede que Marvin ya haya llegado -

Leon volteo justo a tiempo para quedar cara a cara con una mujer con medio rostro desfigurado horriblemente. Ambos no tardaron en ver que mientras intentaban llamar la atención del helicóptero, también habían puesto un letrero de "Todo lo que pueda comer" para los zombis. Habían cinco de ellos impidiendo que regresaran a la patrulla, y otra docena acercándose por la calle detrás de la patrulla.

- ¡Corre! - exclamo Leon.

Los dos comenzaron a correr hacia la calle delante de ellos. La cual poco mas adelante apareció cortada por una barricada.

- ¡ ¿Ahora a donde? ! - dijo Claire girando su cabeza a ambos lados en busca de una ruta de escape.

- ¡Por allí! - Leon señalo un callejón aledaño.

Ambos entraron corriendo a zancadas enormes con el grupo de infectados detrás de ellos.

* * *

Unos zapatos con tacones caminaban calmadamente por los corredores. El vestíbulo de la estación de policía se encontraba delante de ella, practicamente intacto. Incluso la estatua de aquella mujer con la vasija que Irons había hecho poner en pleno lugar. En fin, no estaba ahí para apreciar arte, tenia un trabajo que cumplir. La mujer de cabello negro que estaba parada en pleno acceso tenia rasgos asiáticos y estaba vestida con un vestido rojo de una sola pieza sin tener en cuenta el equipo especial que tenia encima de ella.

Ada Wong reviso una vez mas el vestíbulo con su mirada, buscando la puerta que le llevaría al lugar indicado. Una vez la hallo empezó a caminar hacia ella mientras introducía un nuevo cargador a su pistola Beretta.

* * *

El helicóptero de Umbrella volaba entre los edificios, el piloto buscaba encontrar el punto de entrega para su carga. Una unidad T-103, entrega especial para Raccoon City.

Finalmente diviso su objetivo: una torre de reloj, parte de un edificio amplio edificio de fachada típica del siglo XVII, conservado en medio de los modernos rascacielos de Raccoon. Entonces el piloto dirigió su mano a un botón y lo oprimió, librando su carga que cayó justo en frente de la entrada principal a aquel edificio. Inmediatamente después comenzo a maniobrar para salir del área mientras transmitía un mensaje por la radio.

- _"Aquí U-Alpha09. Entrega del paquete completada"_ -

- _"Entendido Alpha09, favor dirigirse a la estación de policía para estriación de equipo UCSS-Bravo" _-

- _"Entendido"_ -

Mientras tanto en el suelo, el contenedor comenzo a temblar y a sufrir golpes monstruosos. Las paredes metálicas empezaron a exhibir aboyaduras increíbles, hasta que cedieron y cayeron al suelo.

Del interior del contenedor emergió una figura increíblemente alta, vestida en un abrigo verde acorde a su tamaño con unos guantes negros y un cinturón utilitario verde además de una mascara de gas que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro. Su cabeza estaba totalmente pálida y carente de cabello, su rostro tenia rasgos enfermizos y tétricos. Sin mas tiempo que perder, la criatura se puso de pie y empezó a caminar a la ciudad.

* * *

Leon se detuvo de repente al ver lo que parecía un letrero luminoso en un callejón que desembocaba en una calle no mucho mas adelante.

- ¿Leon? - dijo Claire al ver que el policía había detenido su paso y que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

- Mira -

Leon señalo al letrero el cual pertenecía a la tienda que estaba en aquel callejón. Claire sonrió al ver que el letrero decía "Kendo's Gunshop".

- Gracias a Dios - dijo la pelirroja.

- Andando -

Ambos caminaron hacia la tienda de armas hasta quedar en la puerta. Leon giro el picaporte y la abrió con cuidado por si algo les atacaba desde el interior. Una campana que estaba sobre la parte superior del marco de la puerta sonó anunciando la llegada de los dos. Leon entro a la tienda sosteniendo la pistola delante de el, Claire entro inmediatamente después e igualmente sosteniendo la pistola delante de ella. La mayor parte del lugar estaba hecho todo un desastre y mostraba signos de saqueo.

- ¿Pero que demonios ocurrió aquí? - comento Claire.

Leon se aparto un poco para revisar unos estantes de exhibición en un lado de la tienda, Claire se acerco a ayudarlo cuando:

- ¡NO SE MUEVAN! - ordeno alguien.

Leon y Claire voltearon para ver a un tipo asiático, un tanto obeso, vestido con una camiseta blanca, suspensores azules y zapatos de montaña, sosteniendo una escopeta Benelli MS3 con la que los apuntaba.

- ¡No dispares! ¡Somos humanos! - dijo Leon poniéndose instintivamente delante de Claire.

El tipo con la escopeta no dejo de apuntarlos hasta que se fijo en el uniforme que Leon traía. Bajo la escopeta y soltó un suspiro.

- Lo siento, crei que eran unos de esos locos que andan por la ciudad -

- Supongo que usted es Kendo, ¿no? - dijo Claire, a lo que Kendo asintió en respuesta.

- Sosten esto - dijo el dueño de la armería entregándole la escopeta a Claire.

Kendo camino hacia la puerta y saco una llave de su bolsillo, hechando seguro a la puerta. Los ojos de Leon distinguieron un vendaje ensangrentado alrededor de su brazo derecho.

- ¿Lo mordieron? - pregunto el policía.

- Si, pero eso es nada comparado con lo que esta sucediendo en la ciudad -

Kendo camino hacia la amplia ventana que daba a la calle dando un rapido vistazo al exterior.

- ¡Es una locura! ¡De un momento a otro la ciudad es totalmente invadida por zombis! -

- Si, una locura - dijo Claire.

- Disculpe, conoce algún camino para llegar a la estación de policía - dijo Leon.

Kendo dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Eres policía y no sabes donde esta la estación de policía? - dijo en tono de burla.

- Primer día de trabajo - contesto Leon.

- ¿Y que pretenden hacer una vez que lleguen alla? -

- Vamos a buscar a un conocido nuestro y luego intentar salir de la ciudad -

- ¿Viene con nosotros? - pregunto Claire.

Kendo se pone serio y mira fijamente a ambos.

- Honestamente no se si quiero salir vivo de esta ciudad -

Inmediatamente termino de decir la frase, el vidrio de la ventana se rompió en pedazos y un grupo de diez zombis entraron por la ventana cayendo justo encima de Kendo. Este grito cuando uno de los zombis hinco sus dientes en su hombro derecho, poco después los demás zombis lo derribaron al suelo donde comenzaron a devorarlo salvajemente.

Actuando por inercia, Leon agarro el brazo de Claire y comenzo a correr en dirección a una puerta tras el mostrador de la armería. Rápidamente pasaron de lado dicho mostrador y atravesaron la puerta la cual los llevo directo a otro callejón. Sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta tras ellos, Leon y Claire se precipitaron por el callejón hacia la noche.

* * *

Sherry Birkin había estado en aquel conducto de ventilación de la bodega del lugar, donde se guardaba la mercancía, durante una hora mas o menos. El micro mercado en el cual se había escondido de la horda de infectados estaba completamente infestado, no solo por esas personas, si no también por unos perros que actuaban de forma extraña.

Ella podia verlos desde su escondite. Las personas estaban atragantandose con una mujer que habian matado no hace mucho la cual yacia tendida en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre.

- ¿Por que? - dijo Sherry a un volumen casi inaudible.

Uno de los perros levanto su cabeza como si la hubiera oído. Sherry se tapo la boca con su mano derecha y se adentro aun mas en el conducto, guardando silencio. El perro pareció perder interés en ella ya que volvió a bajar la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Ya mas relajada Sherry quito su mano de su boca y dejo escapar un suspiro. Sabia que no podía quedarse ahí toda la noche, tenia que llegar con su madre. No seria fácil, pero tenia que encontrar la forma de evadir a esos perros y a las personas que deambulaban en el micro mercado, salir a la calle, y llegar a con su madre.

* * *

El callejón parecía no tener fin, parecía que habían pasado media noche deambulando por callejones. Fue entonces cuando Claire diviso con su vista lo que parecía ser la entrada posterior a un micro mercado o algo por el estilo casi al final de un callejón sin salida.

Había un contenedor de basura junto a la pared y una rampa por donde se metían las diversas cosas que se vendían en la tienda y una escalera que iba a una doble puerta de ingreso al edificio.

- Leon - dijo Claire llamando la atención del policía que estaba cubriendo la retaguardia.

La pelirroja le hizo señas indicándole la entrada posterior del micro mercado. Leon asintió y tras revisar el cargador de su pistola dijo:

- Adelante -

Ambos caminaron hacia la doble puerta, deteniéndose frente a esta. Leon miro a los ojos de Claire en busca de una señal de que estuviera lista para lo que los esperara dentro del lugar. Claire respondió simplemente cargando la escopeta que Kendo le había dado. Leon asintió y dirigió su mano hacia el picaporte para abrir la puerta.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_(Nota: Ningún elemento o personaje de Resident Evil me pertenece ya sea de las películas o los juegos)._

Fin el Cap 3. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el proximo Cap, Leon y Claire conocen a Sherry, llegaran a la estación y sobre todo una figura conocida para muchos fans les dará una sorpresa en en camino. Para los que estén interesados, dentro de poco subiré un nuevo cap de RE: Rise of the Necropolis, eso si mi suerte me lo permite. Y como dije antes si tienen sugerencias o alguna idea por el estilo dejen un review.

Próximo Capitulo: **La Ley y el Caos, parte III**

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
